Bittersweet
by Isolation and Tea
Summary: Harry moved to Milwaukee, Wisconsin hoping to escape the fall-out of his divorce with Ginny. How was Harry to know that following his dream would lead him straight to him? Harry/Victor Henriksen  Yes you read that right


_**Disclaimer: **_If I owned _Harry Potter _or _Supernatural_, chances are I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it.

_**Bittersweet  
><strong>__by: Eternity Bites_

_**Warning: **_Contains slash

_It was as if all of the happiness, all of the magic of this blissful hour had flowed together into these stirring, bittersweet tones and flowed away, becoming temporal and transitory once more.__  
><em>_~Herman Hesse_

Harry sighed, looking out the airplane window as he headed to the United States. He had thought that after he did his duty and killed Voldemort that his life was going to get better but Harry had been kidding himself. Sure, things had been okay for a while but they hadn't stayed that way.

Harry had taken the first few months with Ron and Hermione to recover from the Horcrux hunt and then when September had rolled around Hermione had dragged him and Ron back to Hogwarts for a repeat of their seventh year. All of the students at Hogwarts had to redo their last year due to the interference of the death eaters. After graduation Harry had spent the summer with Ginny who was bitter that she was only just doing her seventh year and would be forced to spend the year apart from Harry. He had done his best to console her but she rebuffed all his efforts and come September Harry was found living in Paris with Delacours. When they learned he was coming to France to attend Le Cordon Bleu they had been most insistent that he stayed with them. There Harry had spent the year following his well-hidden childhood dream of becoming a Pastry Chef and also learning French whenever he had time off. Harry had finished the year with top marks and was excited to return next year.

It seemed Ginny had other plans for them because the moment he stepped foot on British soil she began badgering him with plans for living together and how he would be an auror like he had always dreamed and this and that. Harry was finally worn down and purchased a small flat in London and he and Ginny moved in together. Soon he had gotten a job working as an Unspeakable (something Ginny had grudgingly accepted) researching myths and ancient protections, something that had fascinated Harry since his run in with the Deathly Hallows. Hermione was also working with the Unspeakables but Harry thought she was doing something with time (the only people who were aware of an Unspeakable's research was their team). Ginny had been drafted by the Hollyhead Harpies and spent half the year in training camps or travelling with her team. Harry felt a bit guilty about attending classes at the London campus of Le Cordon Bleu behind her back but she didn't control him.

They had been living together for six months and soon everyone began dropping subtle hints and talking about marriage whenever Harry was within an earshot. Before long they dropped subtlety all together and people were constantly asking when he and Ginny were going to settle down. At the helm was Mrs. Weasley with her constant mentions of how delighted she would be to have Harry as a son, even Ron was on board. Worn down by their constant harassment Harry proposed to Ginny that August and by December they were married.

For the next two years things were alright. They often disagreed but Harry had put that down to the fact that married couples were known to fight. It didn't take long before Ginny began complaining about everything from the way Harry dressed to the fact he spent so much time at work. It was during their third year of marriage that things began to escalate. He and Ginny were fighting all the time and even a few hexes had been thrown. It all came to a head in December of 2005. Harry had come home from work early, hoping to repair his relationship with Ginny before Christmas and found an entirely different scene. Walking in to his bedroom Harry had found Ginny and Cormac McLaggen (of all people). Ginny had immediately tried to deny anything untoward had happened, blaming it all on McLaggen who was trying to hop into a pair of pants. Harry had walked through the apartment, magically packing all of his belongings into a trunk and ignoring a pleading Ginny. Once that was finished Harry deactivated the wards and apparated to Gringotts where he had Ginny removed from his will and banned from his vaults. After that Harry headed to the ministry to file for divorce and place his resignation with the Unspeakables. That done he walked down to the Leaky Cauldron and rented a room for the night.

Now, a month later Harry found himself on his way to Milwaukee to open a bakery. Harry had no real reason for moving to Wisconsin. He had the Goblins organize a list of major cities with retail space for sale in the United States and after that Harry had thrown a dart and come up with Milwaukee and it was as good a place as any.

It had only taken Harry two weeks to set up his shop, Sinful Confections. He had turned the free space upstairs into an apartment and decorated it to his heart's content, something Ginny had been in charge of for their apartment. Ignoring the stab of betrayal Harry felt whenever he thought of his ex-wife he moved around his shop (and wasn't that just the greatest thing Harry had ever heard?) preparing for his first day of business. It was around 8:00am when his only employee (and roommate) entered the store. Her name was Brittney and she was a perky blonde hoping to save up enough money to attend college in the fall.

"Hey Mr. P." Brittney greeted as she put on the apron adorned with the shop name and her own.

"Morning Brittney." Harry said as he wiped flour on to his own apron. "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Harry?"

"Sorry Mr. P but it's not happening." Brittney told him with a cheeky grin and began moving throughout the store, readying it for the day.

"Do you think I have enough?" Harry asked worriedly checking over the pastries he had made just this morning.

"It'll be fine Mr. P and I told a bunch of my friends to come down so you have nothing to worry about." Brittney soothed turning the closed sign to open.

"I hope you're right." Harry sighed as he wrote the specials on the blackboard near the till. "You know how to work the coffee machine right?"

It turns out Brittney was right. Harry had set up his shop in a great location. It turned out that he was situated not far from the local branch of the FBI and many agents came in to purchase a pastry or a piece of pie or cake on their way to work. Many even stayed during their break, enjoying the homey atmosphere, a hot coffee and a warm sweet. Harry mostly stayed in the kitchen and left the counter to Brittney but one day his only employee had fallen terribly ill.

"I'm really sick Harry," Brittney told him when he looked in on her that morning, worrying Harry with the use of his first name. "I don't think I can come in today."

"It's alright Brittney I can handle my own store for one day." Harry soothed and then spent the next ten minutes reassuring her that yes he knew how to work the coffee machine now and yes he would remember not to shout at any of the customers and would she please just worry about getting better he could handle it.

So that morning Harry stood nervously at the counter of Sinful Confections fielding questions from worried regulars asking about Brittney's whereabouts and sugar starved FBI agents. Throughout the day Harry found himself thinking that he should probably give Brittney a raise because how could the girl do this six days a week? It was around 3:00pm and Harry had just managed to convince himself that maybe he should close early today when a tall, well taller than his measly 5"6 frame, man walked him. He had a dark skin, a shaved head and the gait that told Harry he was an agent.

"Hi," Harry greeted with false cheer, ready to close up shop for the day. "Welcome to Sinful Confections. What can I do for you today?"

The man gave Harry a slow measuring look before a grin stretched across his face. He leaned across the counter getting into Harry's personal space and Harry found himself blushing. After his sham of a marriage Harry had sworn off women all together and found himself appreciating his own sex. The man in front of him was a fine example of masculinity. He had facial hair, large work hewn hands and Harry could see his muscles shift underneath the man's button-down shirt when he moved. Harry's wandering eyes were caught by the other man's and he cleared his throat embarrassed before repeating his question.

"Well, could you give me a slice of your butter lemon pie and your time Friday night?" The man asked giving Harry a saucy grin.

"You don't even know me." Harry protested even as he got the man his pie.

"Hi I'm Victor Henriksen, FBI Agent." The man, Victor, introduced himself.

"I'm Harry Potter, owner of Sinful Confections." Harry told him shaking Victor's offered hand.

"There, now we know each other. So what do you say to a date this Friday night?" Victor asked again.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Harry answered unsure.

"I'll make sure you have a great time." Victor assured him leaving with Harry's phone number and a wink.

"Wait!" Harry called as man left. "You forgot your pie!"

* * *

><p>It seemed to take forever for Friday to arrive. As soon as Brittney found out about his date she teased him mercilessly, commenting that maybe she should be sick more often. Harry had told her the next time she was sick he was closing for the day because the coffee machine had almost killed him. When Friday arrived Harry found himself hustled up to their apartment by a giddy Brittney who was like a tiny whirlwind. She pushed Harry into his bathroom ordering him to take a shower while she tore through his closet. Harry had just stepped out of his shower when Brittney burst into the bathroom thrusting an outfit at him before leaving just as quickly. A few minutes later Harry emerged from the bathroom fingering the bottom of his shirt nervously.<p>

"So, how do I look?" Harry asked after Brittney had done nothing but stare at him for a few minutes. She squealed loudly and Harry clapped his hands over his ears at the high pitched sound.

"You're so cute Mr. P!" Brittney told him.

Harry turned to look at the mirror trying to see what was so 'cute'. Brittney had picked out a dark green wool turtle neck, a pair of grey slacks and black shoes. When Harry had turned his attention away from her Brittney attacked his hair with product and managed to make it look messily styled as opposed to its usual natural mess. The doorbell rang and Harry shot a nervous look at Brittney.

"I don't think I can do this." Harry confessed. "Maybe I should just call it off."

"Don't worry; you'll have a great time." Brittney soothed before shoving him towards the door. "And don't fret about the store I've got it covered."

"Hi Victor." Harry greeted after he had opened the door to find the man on the other side.

"Hey Harry, you look great." Victor complimented handing over the bouquet of blue roses and daffodils. Harry thanked Victor motioning for him to follow as he put the flowers in a vase.

"Your home is very nice. Are you ready to go?" Victor asked.

Harry nodded, locking his door behind him and following Victor to his car. They made polite small talk on the way to the restaurant and Harry did his best to control his nervousness.

"So," Harry started after they had been seated at the rather upscale restaurant. "What does an FBI agent actually do?"

"Do you really want to talk about work?" Victor asked, peering over his menu.

"I don't really know what else to talk about. It's been a while for me." Harry explained embarrassedly.

"Me too." Victor confessed. "So don't be so nervous."

"You certainly don't act like a man who hasn't been on a date in a while." Harry pointed out.

"Well after the first divorce it gets a bit easier."

"First divorce? How many times have you been married?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Three. How about you, have you ever been married?" Victor told him without shame.

"Once." Harry grimaced. "Not something I'm entirely keen on repeating."

"Let's see if I can change your mind." Victor leered over the wine the waiter had brought them.

"Let's work on getting to know each other before you make wild proclamations of love, hmm?" Harry told him, trying to withhold a blush.

"Sure, so tell me about yourself." Victor agreed easily.

"Well I'm 24 and I own a bake shop. I enjoy baking, reading, and explore the city. What about you?" Harry asked curiously.

"I just turned 32 about a month ago and nothing beats kicking back on the couch after a long day of work with a cold beer and good mystery novel. I also write occasionally."

"Really?" Harry asked intrigued leaning towards Victor. "What about?"

They spent the rest of the evening chatting amicably. In fact Harry would say he had an easier time talking with Victor than he had ever had talking with Ginny. Something about the man eased his worries and made him feel safe. Dinner had gone well and then afterwards Victor had driven them to the park where they got out and walked around for an hour continuing to get to know each other. Then Victor had drove him home and walked him to his doorstep.

"I had a really good time tonight." Harry told Victor as they turned to face each other.

"Same," Victor said. "Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that." Harry admitted.

Victor leaned in towards Harry and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. Harry gasped at the promise behind it and Victor took advantage of his open mouth to slide his tongue in to explore. A few minutes later Harry pulled away trying to regain his breath.

"Night Harry." Victor said pressing a short kiss to Harry's cheek before disappearing in to the night.

"Good night." Harry whispered holding a hand up to his cheek.

* * *

><p>Harry did go on a second date with Victor and then a third and soon they were going steady. Even though they were different people Harry found himself drawn to the man. Victor had a way about him, a quiet strength that put Harry at ease and he made a great conversation partner. Being an FBI agent gave Victor a wide range of knowledge and Harry found himself tied up in debates about government and a wide variety of subjects. In fact it wasn't long before Harry was moving out of his shared flat with Brittney ("Are you sure it's okay? I promise I won't raise the rent or anything." "Get out of here Mr. P. Go have gay kinky sex." "Brittney!") and moving in with Victor. Luckily the man's flat wasn't that far from Sinful Confections and Harry was still within walking distance ("When are you going to learn to drive Harry?" "How about never Victor.") It had been a normal night when events were set in motion that would change everything Harry had come to hold dear.<p>

"You're home late." Harry commented on evening early in December as Victor slid in to the bed beside him.

"Sorry," Victor told him kissing his shoulder in apology. "I got a new case today."

"Really? Anything interesting?" Harry asked curiously.

"You know I can't talk about things relating to the case." Victor told him and Harry pouted.

"I'm not asking for specifics. I'm just curious." Harry whined snuggling in beside his lover of almost one year.

"Just a couple of whack-jobs, brothers." Victor explained. "The weirdoes think that they're hunting down ghosts and demons or something. Killing innocent folk is what they're doing."

Harry stiffened minutely at Victor's words. By his description it sounded like the FBI were after a couple of hunters. Harry shivered pulling the blanket up to his chin. He had had a run in with a hunter once in England and it was an experience he was keen on never repeating. Hunters were more shoot first, ask questions never kind of people and Harry hoped that Victor didn't get dragged into anything he could deal with.

"Do you believe that?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"Believe what, that they hunt ghosts? Hell no, they're just a couple of whack-jobs with a bad childhood. Their dad was an ex-marine, raised his kids on the road, cheap motels, backwood cabins, real paramilitary-survivalist type. I just can't get a handle on what type of wacko he was. White supremacist, Timothy McVeigh? It doesn't matter, what matters is that they're killing people and I'm going to stop."

"Victor," Harry started, sitting up in bed any sign of sleepiness gone. "I know we never talked about religion or anything but I think maybe we should talk about this before we're too serious."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Victor asked rolling on to his side to get a better look at his lover. "And I thought we were already pretty serious."

"We are," Harry agreed, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Victor I'm a Wiccan."

"What? You mean like a witch?" Victor asked incredulously.

"A wizard actually, I'm a guy. I just- I need to know that you're okay with that. It's a large part of who I am and-" Harry told him, beginning to get worked up.

"Hey Harry, calm down. I don't care if you're Buddhist or Islamic or a Wizard. I love you for exactly who you are." Victor comforted him, holding the smaller man against his side.

"I love you too." Harry told him giving Victor a kiss before settling down.

"Sleep well." Victor told him.

Harry repeated the sentiment but he knew he wouldn't sleep well. Not with the knowledge that Victor could believe him to be a psycho. Even though Victor said he would always accept him for who he was Harry wasn't so sure. Victor might have been okay with him practicing Wiccan, but how would he react to the fact that Harry could actually perform magic? Needless to say Harry didn't sleep well that night. And despite Harry's misgivings about Victor he didn't break it off and soon he had put the incident out of his mind completely.

* * *

><p>It was Harry and Victor's one year anniversary and Harry was beginning to feel antsy. Victor had made no mention of the date's significance and Harry wondered if maybe he was making a big deal out of nothing. Lately Victor had been spending more time at the office, devoting more time to what he called the Winchester case. Harry didn't begrudge the man. After working in the Department of Mysteries Harry knew what it was like to get caught up in your work but it would have been nice if the man acknowledged that he was spending a lot less time at home. As it was he seemed to be completely blind to the fact. Harry sighed before looking around their bedroom trying to locate his watch.<p>

'_This better be one fantastic dinner.'_ Harry thought to himself as he put on his watch and moved to his mirror to try and make his hair behave.

"You ready to go?" Victor asked as he emerged from the bathroom, fastening his cuff links.

"I've been waiting for you." Harry told him drily.

Giving up on his hair, Harry turned around and inspected his lover. Victor was wearing an expensive looking black suit, a pressed white shirt and shined black dress shoes.

"I feel under dressed." Harry said looking down at his simple green shirt and black slacks.

"I think you look perfect. Now come one we don't want to miss our reservation." Victor told him moving towards the door.

"If we do it will be entirely your fault, I swear you take longer than a teenage girl to get ready." Harry joked following Victor down to the car. "Where are we going any way?"

"It's a surprise." Victor said, winking cheekily.

Harry looked put out but didn't press the issue and when they pulled up at the restaurant where they had had their first date Harry turned surprised eyes to Victor. Catching his gaze Victor gave Harry a soft smile and leaned over the middle console to squeeze Harry's hand.

"Happy anniversary honey." Victor told him, exiting the car.

"I thought you had forgotten." Harry confessed as he and Victor entered the restaurant.

"As if I could. You're something else Harry and I wouldn't trade you for the world." Victor told him as they were shown to their table

"You're such a sap." Harry said when he realized that this was the exact same table.

"You love me." Victor replied, flashing him a grin and Harry couldn't hold in a laugh.

"Yes I do."

"I love you too Harry, you know that right? I'm sorry that I've been so busy lately." Victor apologized.

"It's alright Victor, I know how important your work is to you." Because even though Harry had been mad at Victor earlier he truly did understand.

"I've got something to confess Harry." Victor started slowly looking Harry in the eye.

"What is it?" Harry asked nervously.

"I haven't really been at work." Victor admitted.

"Victor-" Harry started, readying to begin the rant to end all rants when he found himself cut off.

"Wait Harry let me finish." Victor took a deep breath before reaching across the table to take Harry's hands in his. "Harry you've made me the happiest I've ever been in my life. After Sharon I didn't think I could find love but then there you were manning the counter at Sinful Confections. I don't think I can imagine life without."

Here Victor paused for a moment and Harry almost had a heart attack when he realized what was happening as Victor got out of the booth and got down on one knee.

"I know we haven't known each other for very long but I want to be able to spend the rest of my life getting to know all of you. I know it isn't exactly legal for us to really be married but I want to show the world that you're mine and I'm yours. So I'm asking, Harry will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Harry shrieked as he launched himself out of his seat and into Victor's arms. People around them clapped and whistled and Harry did his best to hold back his tears. Victor was right they had the rest of their lives to get to know each other and Harry would cherish every minute of it.

* * *

><p>Harry and Victor had been lounging on the couch enjoying a movie together one evening when Victor's cell phone rang. Victor stared at it for a moment debating on whether or not to pick up before sighing. Grabbing the phone he pushed 'talk' before placing it next to his ear.<p>

"Agent Henriksen speaking," Victor greeting tiredly before straightening up intent on whatever he was listening to. "Don't do anything. In fact don't even move a muscle I will be right there."

"Victor what's going on?" Harry asked when he caught the excitement on his fiancés face.

"Sorry honey I'm needed at work, you'll have to finish the movie without me." Victor shouted as he left the house in a flurry of movement.

"Goodbye." Harry's voice echoed after Victor had slammed the door shut.

With a sigh Harry got up of the couch and turned off the movie no longer in the mood. Harry waited up for Victor until about 2:00am when he fell asleep on the couch. He was awoken hours later when he felt the couch dip with additional weight.

"Victor?" Harry asked groggily, stretching out with a yawn. "Is everything okay?"

"They got away." Victor muttered slumping into the couch tiredly. "I had them trapped in a bank and a damn SWAT team and they still got away."

"Victor, what are you talking about?" Harry asked much more awake at the mention of a SWAT team.

"The Winchesters," Victor clarified. "They were in Milwaukee last night, tried to rob a bank."

"What?" Harry said incredulously, usually hunters were a lot more under the radar then a bank heist.

"Yeah, they killed two people and I wasn't able to stop them." Victor told him regret colouring his tone has he held his head in his hands.

"Victor, it's not your fault." Harry comforted wrapping an arm around him.

"Yes it is. Even after all I knew about them I still underestimated them. I should've tried harder." Victor argued standing up before pacing across the living room floor

"Victor there was nothing you could have done." Harry tried to make Victor understand, acutely aware of the guilt the man felt but just like Harry when others tried the same thing Victor didn't believe him.

"I could have saved them." Victor disagreed with Harry, moving to the bedroom.

"Victor-" Harry started but he was cut off.

"I'm going to sleep, have a good day at work." Victor said tiredly closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

><p>After the Winchester's escape from the bank Victor threw himself into his work. Soon he was working 12 hour days and Harry rarely saw him. Harry started to feel neglected but he tried his best not to pester the man. After all wasn't he the same after Sirius' death at the ministry or whenever it was about Voldemort? Soon everything Victor did was focused on catching the Winchesters. Harry was sure that if food and sleep weren't vital to his existence then Victor wouldn't have bothered. The man Harry had fallen in love with was slowly falling cracks and the Victor that emerged scared Harry. He was ruthless and unforgiving. Harry was sure he'd throw his own mother in jail if it could somehow bring him closer to catching the Winchesters. Then the call came. Victor was heading out to Green River County Detention Center, Little Rock, Arkansas where the Winchesters were being held for tripping up a motion detector. Harry found it suspicious that the two men who had driven his fiancé crazy would be caught by something so simple but didn't say anything.<p>

The sound of a door slamming and glass shattering heralded Victor's arrival home, Harry winced able to guess what had happened. Harry shuffled into the living nervously, not wanting to deal with his fiancés anger but wanting to comfort him.

"Victor?" Harry called as he entered the room. "Are you alright?"

"NO I am damn well not alright!" Victor shouted, wheeling around to face Harry anger flashing in his eyes.

"Just calm down and tell me what happened." Harry soothed.

"I don't want to calm down! What I want to do wring the necks of those damn Winchesters!" Victor snarled.

"Shouting won't change anything." Harry told him moving to sit on the couch. "Why don't you just sit and we can talk?"

"We had them." Victor started angrily. "We finally caught those sons o'bitches and they got away because one officer was careless. Thought he was enough to take the brothers up to solitary and they decked him and escaped. We were so close. I was so close."

"There's always next time." Harry reminded him, patting him on the back.

"No! There shouldn't have to be a next time, they should be locked up in a high security prison somewhere!" Victor jumped up and began pacing around the room again.

"Well what do you want me to say Victor? Because apparently everything I say seems to be the opposite of what you want to hear." Harry said wearily tired of

"I don't know. Tell me how you hate the Winchesters, how much you hate that they keep escaping, anything!" Victor shouted.

"I'm on your side Victor." Harry soothed, trying in vain to get the man to calm down.

"Are you? Because it doesn't seem like it. I've busted my ass trying to catch these guys and they escape time after time." Victor accused him.

"How is that my fault?" Harry asked offended.

"You're a witch aren't you? Shouldn't you be able to look into your crystal ball and tell me where they are or something?"

"It doesn't work like that." Harry explained angrily.

"Well I'm sure you have other ways of finding out. Like some secret network of freaks and psychos."

"What did you just call me?" Harry hissed his face a mask of fury.

"Sorry it just these Winchesters, they make me so angry." Victor apologized, catching a sight of the look on his fiancés face.

"I know, I understand." Harry told Victor but he was tired of understanding, tired of bearing the brunt of the man's anger.

"How can you possibly understand? You don't know anything about it!" Victor yelled, anger rekindled.

"No thanks to you! Every time I try to help you all I get is the cold shoulder." Harry shouted back.

"Shut up, you don't understand anything!" Victor screamed lashing out, fist smashing into the side of Harry's face.

"No, I guess I don't." Harry said coldly, holding his cheek. "Clearly you don't want to calm down. You can sleep on the couch, I'll see you tomorrow."

The next morning Victor awoke to find the apartment bare and for a moment he wondered if he had been robbed. Sitting up quickly he looked around to take stock of what was missing and noticed the envelope on the coffee table. Unable to ignore his curiosity Victor picked up the envelope noticing its weight absently. He pulled out the letter and recognized Harry's scrawl.

"_Victor, I- this is really hard but it needs to be said. The man I fell in love with is gone and you're all that remains. I don't think I can love the man that you've become and after last night I think that it would be better that we put some distance between us. Please don't try to apologize, what you did was inexcusable and I never want to speak to you again. I don't care if you think I'm taking the cowards way out, these are your problems and I don't deserve to be your punching bag. Until you find the man I once loved I don't want anything to do with you._

_~Harry Potter_

Victor felt the tears slide down his face as he over turned the envelope and Harry's engagement ring slid out. Crumpling the letter in his fist Victor felt a cold pit form in his stomach, his rage resurfacing. This was all because of those Winchesters. They were the reason Harry was gone, the reason he was all alone once again. Victor would hunt them down and make them pay if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p>The brothers had just handed out anti-possession charms, charms that would protect you from being possessed by a demon. Demons, demons were really real and the Winchesters hunted them. Hell, those brothers probably saved more people and put down more evil than he had in his entire 15 year career. Victor sighed, he had finally caught the Winchesters and now he had absolutely nothing to show for it. It frustrated him that he had dedicated nearly two years to trying to nail them and then it turns out they weren't the bad guys. He had wasted his damn life and worst of all it hadn't even been worth it. He was alone and even if he did make it out all he had to go back to was an empty apartment.<p>

It had hurt when Harry left him, it still did, but he couldn't find fault with the man. Victor knew that after the bank job in Milwaukee he had gotten obsessed and then he was even worse after the prison incident in Arkansas. It made Victor sick to his stomach when he remembered how he had treated the man he loved.

'_If I get out of this alive I will try again. I will make it work between us and I will be the man you deserve Harry.'_ Victor vowed before turning determinedly towards the Winchesters.

"Do you know how to summon people?" Victor asked.

Sam gave him an odd look before nodding. "As long as I know who I'm summoning and have something of theirs."

"Good, because we could probably use his help." Victor told him, although he wasn't too thrilled with the idea. Victor didn't want Harry anywhere near demons but he knew the man could help.

"Wait a second. _You_ know someone who knows about the supernatural?" Dean asked incredulously.

Victor nodded a strange expression on his face.

"I mentioned your interview, you know the whole you hunts ghosts and stuff and he told me he practiced Wiccan or something like that, we stopped talking not soon after." Victor told him, regret flashing across his face.

"And you think this guy is willing to drop everything for you?" Dean asked his voice full of disbelief.

"Alright I found a ritual in my dad's journal that doesn't require much. I just need their name and something of theirs." Sam butted in, finished his perusal of an old looking journal.

"His name is Harry Potter and here," Victor said, reaching into his shirt and pulling out a ring on a thin chain, handing it over with a look of sorrow. "This is his."

A few minutes later nothing had happened and Sam was about to ask Victor if he had all the right information when a voice cut him off.

"Well Victor." A British accent stated from behind them. They whirled around and saw a short man with wild black hair, startling green eyes and a lean body. "What part of I don't want anything to do with you do you not understand?"

"It's an emergency otherwise I never would have called." Victor told him tiredly, hurt by the thought that what he had done was so unforgivable that Harry wanted nothing to do with him.

"Yes God forbid you talk to me for anything besides an emergency." Harry muttered bitterly.

"Can you guys have your little chick flick moment later?" Dean interrupted.

"So you must be the Winchesters. I have to say, I've heard a lot about you." Harry told him, green eyes piercing.

"Well if you heard it from Henriksen over there I can assure you none of it is true." Sam told him from where he moved to chant over a bucket of water.

Harry just smiled vaguely, leaving the brothers to wonder what exactly the strange man they had summoned knew.

"So what is it we're dealing with here?" Harry asked after a moment's pause.

"Demons." Sam told him, expecting some sort of argument seeing as this guy knew Henriksen and was surprised when the man looked grim instead of sceptical.

"I don't suppose you have a handy ritual available that would send them all to hell?" Harry asked, without much hope.

"I wish," Dean snorted, finishing a devil's trap over one of the doorways.

"Well it just so happens that I do." Harry admitted, searching through a bag nobody had noticed before.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked sceptically.

Harry just nodded before reaching his entire arm in and pulling out a decrepit looking text. He flipped through a few pages carefully before nodding to himself. The British man began muttering under his breath as he once again searched through his bag and now that Dean was looking it seemed much too small to fit a book of that size.

"I should have everything I need for the ritual." Harry said after a minutes search.

"You have everything we need in that tiny little bag?" Dean asked disbelievingly. "And this ritual will just do away with the dozens of demons banging at our door? Who the hell are you?"

"The very best." Harry answered drily. "There is however one little downside."

"What is it?" Sam asked curiously.

"It takes a lot of energy," Harry admitted slowly. "Like, you will need to rush me to the hospital kind of energy drain."

"No," Victor spoke up from where he was laying a salt line. "I will absolutely not allow it."

"You have no right to tell me what I am _allowed_ to do. You lost that right." Harry practically snarled at Victor and Dean raised his eyebrows, startled at the man's viciousness. "Besides, I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing this for the innocent people being possessed."

"Do you need anything else?" Sam asked, hoping to relieve some of the tension.

"As much time as you can get me." Harry told him pulling out a piece of chalk and crouching down to sketch a complicated design on the floor.

"Time we can get you." Dean told him, cocking a shotgun.

Harry nodded gratefully, finishing his array before moving to search the room. When he spotted the coffee machine he took the pot and filled it with holy water before setting it in the center of his drawing, being careful not to smudge any of the edges.

"Sam," Harry called as he moved off with his brother. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Sam consented, ignoring the distrustful look Dean was shooting their way. "What is it you need?"

"This spell it requires an ingredient that would usually be a lot more difficult to obtain if it weren't for you." Harry confessed slowly. "This ritual requires demon blood."

"What makes you think I have anything like that?" Sam asked, lying through his teeth.

"Sam," Harry started hesitantly. "I can sense it within you. If you were unaware of this I apologize for being callous but it is necessary."

Sam sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair. He looked around, checking to see if anyone was listening in before speaking. "I knew. How much do you need?"

"Normally I'd only need a few drops but because you're still mostly human I'm going to need about a pint." Harry told him and Sam grimaced before nodding.

"Let's do this." Sam said rolling up his sleeve and pressing the knife he had taken out against it. Harry hurriedly moved their impromptu chalice (a chipped coffee mug Harry had snatched from a nearby desk) to catch the falling drops. It took a few minutes before Harry estimated that he had enough and he quickly pressed a towel to the wound pulling the edges of the cut together before muttering a quick _episkey_. Sam turned narrowed eyes upon Harry but didn't say anything, moving off to assist his brother in his demon proofing efforts.

"Who is he?" The deputy asked as he and Nancy returned from laying salt lines.

Harry used the distraction to move further into the police station and lay some of his own protections. Pulling out his wand Harry paused by a window to fix a broken salt line, paying no attention to the blonde demon trying to force her way into the police station. Laying a few quick wards Harry made his way back to the office.

"You ready?" Dean asked, startling Harry. "We got this place locked down; we're just waiting on you."

"Sure," Harry nodded. "But I need someone to cover me."

"I've got it." Victor piped in. "We need Sam and Dean front and center. They know best what's coming."

"Right. And Nancy was it? Do you think you can help me?" Harry asked.

"What do you need her for?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"She's pure and there needs to be a balance between light and dark. Nancy will be a conduit for my energy. It doesn't have any side effects except you might feel a little charged." Harry said, speaking directly to Nancy.

Nancy nodded resolutely, clutching the cross around her neck and moved towards Harry. "I'll do it."

Harry thanked her and moved her into position. Nancy was kneeling in front of the circle hands touching the outer rims while Harry kneeled on the opposite side, make shift chalice in his hands. The moment Harry began chanting there was a chilling, unnatural howl and then the demons were pounding at every entrance, frenzied. Harry ignored it and continued his recital, adding a pinch of salt to the blood. There was the sound of a window smashing and Dean and Sam moved off to investigate. Victor and Phil stood vigilant, staring in to each hallway. There was the sound of thudding footsteps and soon an unrecognizable woman ran in. The deputy surged towards an office, rigged up with a pre-recorded exorcism. Nancy screamed when more people entered cutting off Phil. Harry chanted faster swaying as began to feel the energy build up and quickly recited that last verse.

"_Timendus est dues e sancto suo,  
>dues Israel; ipse potentiam<br>datet robur populo suo  
>benedictus dues.<br>Gloria Patri!"_

Harry shouted a strange echoing quality to his voice as he overturned the mug into the basin of holy water sitting in the middle of the array. Without wasting any time Harry gripped Nancy's face and began channelling his magic. Harry began to sweat with exertion and a wicked wind swirled around the two. Victor was doing his best to keep any demons from getting to them, shooting rock salt and flinging holy water left and right. The deputy was trying to muddle through the demons to the recording equipment but wasn't having much luck and then just as suddenly as the wind picked up it suddenly stopped. All at once three things happened. All of the demons in a 3 mile radius were ripped from the bodies they were possessing and thrown back into the deepest pits of hell, Harry collapsed to the ground unconscious and the building began shaking.

"Harry!" Victor shouted rushing over to check the man's vitals. They were weak and Victor scooped up Harry easily.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Dean shouted as he rushed into the room.

"What about the people the demons were possessing?" Nancy asked.

"We'll handle it." Dean yelled, swearing colourfully as he hurried back to where he'd come from.

Ten minutes later and they had managed to evacuate everyone in the building. Sam and Dean jumped in the Impala Nancy, Victor and Harry in the back and peeled out of the parking lot rushing towards the hospital. Just as they turned onto the road the police station toppled with a great whoosh. When they reached the hospital Harry was admitted in a flurry of panic. The minute Victor stepped through the doors Harry was yanked from his arms and wheeled into the ER.

It was three hours before they heard anything about Harry's condition. During that time Nancy had gone home, promising to return the next day and the brothers went back to the sheriff's office. Victor sat alone and desolate staring unseeingly at the doors Harry had been taken into. Another hour passed in the same manner and Victor was startled when a cup of coffee was shoved into his face. He looked up into the sympathetic eyes of Sam Winchester and accepted the coffee with a word of thanks. The large man folded himself into the uncomfortable plastic chair beside him and took a sip of his own coffee.

"Where's your brother?" Victor asked after the silence began to get to him.

"He's off with Nancy I think, something about I'm-glad-to-be-alive sex." Sam told him with a grimace which Victor matched with his own.

"So how is he?" Sam asked and Victor needed no help knowing which he Sam was referring to.

"I don't know no one will talk to me because we're not family. I tried pulling out my badge but that didn't do anything for me." Victor explained, running a tired hand down his face.

Sam nodded understandingly, fiddling with his now empty coffee cup. He shot a few looks at Victor from under his fringe but seemed to hold himself back. Moments passed until Victor couldn't stand it anymore.

"What?" Victor bit out, wearily.

"What is Harry to you?" Sam asked bluntly.

"He was the love my life." Victor answered softly staring at the floor.

"Was?" Sam queried.

"When I told you and your brother that I near went nuts trying to find you I wasn't joking. Harry and I had been engaged but after Milwaukee I got a little obsessed and then after Little Rock I got a hell of a lot obsessed. The only thing I could focus on was the case; it's understandable that he left me." Victor explained, regret nearly choking him.

"Sorry." Sam muttered and once Victor caught a glimpse of the man's kicked puppy look he couldn't let Sam take the blame.

"It's hardly your fault. I'm the one who messed up. I just hope I get the chance to tell Harry that." Victor murmured the last part under his breath, for the first time putting his worry that Harry wouldn't wake up into words.

Sam moved to comfort the clearly distraught man but before he could a doctor walked up to them a clipboard in his hand and a frown on his face.

"Are you the one who brought that young man in?" The doctor asked he approached the pair, looking over the papers in his hand.

"Yes," Sam said when it looked like Victor was frozen with panic. "How is he?"

"We weren't sure if he was going to make it but the young man pulled through by the skin on his teeth. He's very lucky to be alive. The man was so exhausted that his organs began shutting down one by one. We've finally stabilized him and right now he's resting. He's been moved from the ER to a different room. I can only let it one visitor at this time." The doctor explained and Victor wanted to cry his relief.

'_Harry is alive. All else we can deal with.'_ Victor thought, taking a deep breath before standing and motioning the doctor to lead him to Harry's room. He waved to Sam who told him he would return with his brother later to check on him.

* * *

><p>There was a persistent beeping, a weight on his arm and the smell of antiseptic in the air. These were the things Harry noticed as he returned to consciousness that lead him to believe that he was in a hospital. Harry struggled to open his eyes but shut them immediately afterwards due to the blinding light spilling from the window. He let out a low moan that seemed to rouse whoever was in the room with him.<p>

"Harry?" A voice asked blearily and Harry felt a bolt of joy when he recognized it as Victors.

"Lights." Harry croaked out, throat rough.

Victor scrambled to close the blinds and when he returned he held a small paper cup to Harry's mouth and ordered him to drink. Harry sipped the water greedily, glad for the cool liquid that soothed the burn in his throat.

"Thanks." Harry said, moving carefully into a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" Victor asked worry shining in his eyes.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Harry asked giving a weak smile. Victor gave him stern look before shaking his head exasperated. It was so much like the Victor Harry loved that he had to hold back tears.

"You're lucky to be alive." Victor informed him, flatly. "You were so tired your organs started failing."

"Did it work? Did everyone make it out alive?" Harry asked then flinched when Victor exploded.

"Everyone is fine Harry! Why don't you worry about yourself for once?" Victor asked, struggling to keep his voice down.

"I don't understand why you're so upset." Harry said confused. "Why are you even here?"

"When I was stuck in that sheriff's office I made myself a promise. I promised that if I made it out alive I would patch things up with you." Victor confessed gazing at Harry, emotions swimming in his eyes.

"Why would you even want to? You made it clear how you felt." Harry pointed out, hating that this conversation was drudging up feelings he had fought hard to bury.

"Letting you go is my biggest regret." Victor admitted but Harry was in no mood to make it easy on the man.

"You didn't even try Victor. I walked away and you let me." Harry told him softly, turning to face the wall so he could avoid looking at Victor.

"And it was the worst decision I've ever made. I know that now. All I want is for things to go back to the way they were before my work came in between us." Victor pleaded, trying to make Harry see his side.

"I don't know if I can do that Victor. I can't just pretend none of that ever happened because it did Victor and I'll always be waiting for the other shoe to drop." Harry confessed, voicing his fears.

"I don't want to lose you Harry. I love you. Please Harry." Victor implored Harry snatching up his hand and holding it in a desperate grasp.

"I love you too Victor but I won't let myself be in that position again." Harry told him, willing the man to see things his way.

"I promise that I'll change. I'll be the man you deserve please Harry. I'll do anything." Victor begged looking like he might soon get down on his knees if Harry kept arguing.

"Let's start over." Harry said, "A fresh start, we'll put all of this behind us."

"Hi," Victor greeted offering his hand. "I'm Victor Henriksen, unemployed former FBI officer."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter, bakery owner." Harry shook the offered hand and gave the man a grin.

"I'm pleased to meet you." Victor said, smiling at him softly.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam entered his hospital room just after Harry convinced Victor to grab some coffee. As they came in Harry moved to flick off the news broadcast detailing a gas main that had ruptured at the county sheriff's office killing nearly everyone inside aside from FBI agent Victor Henriksen, Deputy Phil Amici, and Secretary Nancy Fitzgerald.<p>

"So how does it feel to be dead?" Harry asked, referencing the fact that Victor had told the authorities that the Winchester's had been caught in the blast.

"It's nothing new," Dean admitted. "Still haven't made it to my own funeral yet though."

"Dean," Sam said disapprovingly before turning to Harry. "So how are you doing? It was pretty touch and go for a while."

"I'm fine." Harry said automatically, wilting under Sam's reproachful look. "Mostly I'm just tired other than that I really am okay. I should be out by tomorrow."

"That's great." Sam told him, relief colouring his tone.

"Well it was nice to meet you Harry but we have to be getting out of here." Dean told him, anxious to put this place in his rear mirror.

"That's alright. But in case you ever need any help, here's my card." Harry told Dean, handing him the card he had Victor grab out of his wallet earlier.

"You own a bakery?" Dean asked incredulously, inspecting the card he'd been given.

"You got a problem with that?" Harry asked defensively.

"Do you have pie?" Dean demanded, staring at Harry intently.

"Of course I have pie." Harry said a bit insulted.

"Will you marry me?" Dean asked seriously.

"Leave the man alone." Sam muttered, elbowing his brother before smiling widely at Harry. "It was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll see you around."

"Don't be strangers." Harry waved them away from his bed.

"The offer's still open." Dean shouted as he left with a wink.

Victor who had just come back from getting coffee looked from Dean to Harry with suspicion.

"What offer is he talking about?"

"Nothing Victor, it's nothing." Harry soothed, patting the man's hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>_ _I've kind of been on a roll this August for posting stuff. Well anyway here's another rare pairing from me and this time I didn't follow canon. I never really had a problem with Henriksen. It's not his fault that to normal people the Winchester's seem like dangerous whack-jobs, besides in the end he gets pretty cool. As always if you have any questions feel free to ask. __**Reviews make my day ^^**_


End file.
